chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story 2/Chapter 2-5: Sea Monster
|gold = 4000 4000 5000 |exp = 2000 2000 3000 |exp2 = 2500 2500 4000 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Stage 1 & 2: Fish Monsters Stage 3: Pirates Bosses: Stage 1 & 2: Giant Fish Soldier Stage 3: Giant Pirate Grappler }} Part 1/4 Peixe [ All right. We're sailing at a good pace! ] Pirika [ A lot of things happened, but I guess we're doing pretty good so far. ] Peixe [ I was worried after hearing there are a lot of dangerous monsters, but it hasn't been that bad. ] Phoena [ I think the charm we were given before we left Yggdra is working. ] Pirika [ I wonder how everyone's doing. ] Phoena [ Let's finish this journey safely so we can go back together. ] Marina [ Hee hee. It sounds like Yggdra has become Phoena's home, too. ] Phoena [ It has. I feel like that's where I belong now. ] Phoena [ My diary has gotten this thick now. I've been writing in it every day. ] Marina [ A lot of things did happen. ] Pirika [ Ooh, let me see! ] Marina [ Pirika, diaries aren't meant for other people to read them. ] Phoena [ It's okay. Half of it is like a record of what the Volunteer Army has been doing. ] Peixe [ Ooh, then, I wanna see, too. ] Pirika [ Let's read it together! ] Peixe [ Hm, let's see... Whoa. It's written in some language I can't read. Are these codes? ] Phoena [ Oh, at first I was writing it in the language back at home. ] Peixe [ I've never seen it before. What does it say here? ] Phoena [ Um, that says... ] Pirika [ Is it something you'd rather not say? ] Phoena [ No. It just says that I met a person with a scary face, but he turned out to be a kind person. ] Pirika [ Oh, that time. ] Peixe [ Person with a scary face? ] Pirika [ Remember that guy named Silva that fought with us before we left Yggdra? ] Peixe [ Oh, that man. You're right. He did look kind of scary. ] Pirika [ What does it say next? ] Phoena [ Um...I wrote about when Marina slipped and fell, and her butt got dirty from the mud. ] Marina [ W-W-Why would you write about that?! ] Phoena [ Well...the stain on your butt was shaped like a cat, so I think I wrote it as a memory. ] Marina [ Weren't there any other memories besides that one?! ] Phoena [ I thought it was unique, and it made me happy. ] Marina [ Sheesh, please don't keep track of weird things like that... What else is in there? ] Phoena [ I also wrote about Kain going to battle half-asleep and taking a pot lid instead of his shield. ] Kain [ That's not even a memory! It's just me being stupid! ] Phoena [ But Kain was the most active in that battle. ] Michidia [ Wasn't he just desperate because he didn't have his shield? ] Kain [ I seriously thought I was gonna die. ] Peixe [ I can tell you guys went through so much together. ] Phoena [ And from now on, you're a part of that, too, Peixe. ] Peixe [ Yeah. I want to experience a lot of things with you guys. ] Phoena [ And I will keep writing about our journey-- ] Peixe [ Phoena, this feeling. ] Phoena [ Something dangerous is coming this way! ] Kain [ It's pretty much giving its presence away with this sense of intimidation. ] Michidia [ That gives us time to prepare for attack. Let's get ready. ] Marina [ You got it, Captain! ] Part 2/4 Sea Monster Leader [ ... ] -- The monster scurried back and fled into the ocean -- Michidia [ Well, they decided to leave rather quickly. ] Kain [ Rather than attacking, it was like they were rushing to get through. ] Michidia [ You may just be right. ] Kain [ You sound so positive. ] Michidia [ Well, I mean, look... ] -- Another horde of monsters showed up -- Michidia [ There's more of where those came from. ] Kain [ You gotta be kidding me?! ] Phoena [ But the only ones boarding the ship are the amphibious monsters... ] Marina [ I feel like half of them are completely ignoring us. ] Phoena [ Does that mean they won't attack us if we don't provoke them? ] Peixe [ I'm doing my best to get out of the way, but there'll still be some that board. ] Kain [ Just what is going on. Is it some special sporting event for monsters? ] Hero must be a sale somewhere. Phoena [ That is serious! ] Kain [ For poor households, getting the deal is a war in itself. ] Pirika [ Totally. I remember rushing to school and... No, that can't be it! ] must be late for monster academy. Phoena [ Monster academy... I wonder what they would learn there? ] Pirika [ Like how to properly attack a human? ] Phoena [ Let's close that kind of school down as soon as possible. ] Pirika [ Phoena, you've got a scary look in your eyes. ] Michidia [ All right. Let's skip the idle talk and prepare for battle. They keep coming. ] Kain [ They keep boarding. But I don't sense any bloodlust... ] Marina [ That doesn't change the fact that they're powerful monsters. You can't let your guard down. ] Kain [ I know. Let's do this, Captain! ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ So many strong monsters in a row. ] Phoena [ But it looks like we made it through. ] Kain [ Yeah. I think we're safe now. ] Peixe [ Pirika, can you check if you can see anything from above? ] Pirika [ Okay. I'll be right back. ] Phoena [ Are we almost there after we get past here? ] Peixe [ Yes, if nothing happens. ] Phoena [ I really hope nothing else will happen. ] Michidia [ But we were never able to find out why those monsters were acting so strangely. ] Kain [ It looked like they were rushing to get somewhere. ] Peixe [ Fishies usually swim together in large groups when they lay eggs. ] Marina [ Monsters laying eggs... ] Michidia [ Of course all living things go through that, but it still doesn't sound very pleasant. ] Phoena [ Do fishies ever act that way besides when they lay eggs? ] Peixe [ Hmm... They also swim in groups when escaping from an enemy. It increases their survival rate. ] Phoena [ If that was the case for those monsters, it would mean they were escaping from something. ] Kain [ So there was something that scared those monsters off. ] Phoena [ A monster that's even stronger than them, perhaps? ] Peixe [ I wonder what that would look like... ] Pirika [ Peixe, there's a weird ship coming this way! ] Peixe [ What do you mean a weird ship? ] Pirika [ It had a black flag on it! ] Peixe [ A black flag... ] Phoena [ The pirate ship that attacked us before also had a black flag put up. ] Kain [ So pirates are coming to attack us?! Sheesh, not again! ] Pirika [ I'm gonna go spy on them! ] Kain [ Hey, wait... Too late. ] Phoena [ Be careful, Pirika. ] ---- Pirate Captain [ Hey, did you say you found a ship?! ] Pirate [ Yes, sir. A slowpoke ship is sailing like a fool. ] Pirate Captain [ Good. Looks like luck has turned in our favor. Let's get 'em. ] Pirate [ Yeah! Let's get 'em, Cap! ] Pirate Captain [ All right. Let's have some fun. We'll have a party tonight. ] Pirate [ Aye-aye, sir! ] ---- Pirika [ That's what they said. They were totally ready to attack us! ] Phoena [ It sounds like they give free rein to their desires. ] Kain [ Darn it! Why now?! It's enough that something weird is going on in the sea! ] Marina [ Could those monsters have been escaping from the pirates? ] Michidia [ According to Pirika, they sound like really violent pirates. I think that's likely. ] Pirika [ Their skills are unknown, so we should be well prepared for battle! ] Peixe [ I'll try to steer the ship to buy as much time as we can! It's best if we can avoid them! ] Phoena [ Yes, please do! The rest of us will prepare for battle! ] ---- Peixe [ Sorry, guys. Looks like they were skillful at handling ships. They caught up with us! ] Peixe [ They're coming on board! Careful, everyone! ] Pirate Captain [ Heh heh heh. I won't take your lives as long as you obey me. Give us all your cargo and money. ] Pirate [ If any of you wanna become pirates, we'll be happy to welcome you. Come with us. ] Kain [ None of us are stupid enough to listen to you guys! ] Pirate Captain [ Then, let's do this the hard way! Get 'em! ] Kain [ They're coming! Captain, give us your order! ] Part 4/4 Pirate Captain [ Not yet! We're not done yet! ] Kain [ Damn, these guys are strong! ] ??? [ Oh, come on. You're struggling over wimps like them? ] -- A loud bang was heard and a bullet struck the pirate captain -- Pirate Captain [ Gughhh! ] Pirika [ Wh-Who are you?! I didn't even see you coming! ] Baltro [ I'm Baltro, captain of the Dawn Maritime. ] Pirika [ The Dawn Maritime... Same as Milla?! ] Baltro [ Huh? You know Milla? Yeah, we're both from the Dawn Maritime. ] Phoena [ Um, thank you for saving us. ] Baltro [ You're very welcome. But actually, I hate working for free more than anything. ] Baltro [ I'm charging you for my service. Even a single bullet isn't cheap, you know. ] Pirika [ B-But we don't have any money... ] Baltro [ You can just give me that pirate dude. It should at least pay for a bullet with some change. ] Phoena [ We have to be going somewhere, so we would appreciate it if you can take them with you. ] -- The ship began to rock -- Kain [ What's happening?! ] Pirate [ Captain! Our ship! ] Pirate Captain [ It's sinking?! ] Baltro [ Darn it. We stayed here for too long! ] Baltro [ That's why I said you shouldn't waste your time on a wimpy pirate like that! ] Pirika [ Wh-What do you mean?! ] Baltro [ There's been a rumour that a dangerous monster, the Great Kraken, shows up in this area! ] Baltro [ Didn't you guys notice?! A bunch of monsters were escaping, weren't they?! ] Pirika [ Huh?! It wasn't these pirates that were chasing after the monsters?! ] Pirate Captain [ Why would we do something unprofitable like that?! ] Pirika [ So the other monsters were escaping from that Great Kraken?! ] Baltro [ Right! We better get away from here...! ] -- The Kraken started to move towards the ship -- Baltro [ It noticed us! Darn it. Grab on to something, everyone! ] Phoena [ Aaaaagh! ] Pirika [ Hero, Phoena's gonna fall in! ] Hero hold Phoena in my arms. Phoena [ Th-Thank you... ] Pirika [ Phew, she didn't fall. Phoena, are you okay? Your face is really red. ] Phoena [ Um, Hero... It's kind of embarrassing to be hugged like that. ] Pirika [ Hee hee hee. ] -- The ship shook violently -- Pirika [ Oops, this is no time for laughing! ] Phoena [ Look. There's something coming out of the ocean! ] grab Phoena's hand. Phoena [ Th-Thank you. ] Pirika [ That was a close one. ] -- The great kraken surfaced from the ocean, towering over the Volunteer Army's ship -- Great Kraken [ ... ] Pirika [ So this is a Great Kraken... ] Phoena [ It's bigger than any monster we've ever seen before... ] Michidia [ What is that thing?! It's like a mountain! ] Baltro [ Sheesh, give me a break. ] Great Kraken [ ... ]